For Alagaesia, for Hyrule, for Gielinor
by Gamerofloz
Summary: Link, Midna, Eragon and Saphira wind up in the land of Runescape with a person named Gamerofloz. Multi Crossover. K plus rating
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is the first story in a sort of series it goes For Alagaësia, For Hyrule, For Gielinor then A Link to the Past(not a novelisation, I couldn't think of a better name) then Five Years before a currently unnamed story.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, OK! Except Gamerofloz, who's my Runescape character/OC

Hyrule

Link unlocked the boss door with the key, and then stepped outside

"Princess Zelda's throne room." he said looking behind him. Midna flew out of his shadow and in front of him.

"Link, what are you waiting for, we need to save Zelda!"

"Yeah, yeah, hold on!" was the reply as Link was sliding the Ordon Sword into the Master Sword's sheath and put the Ordon Shield in the place of the Hylian Shield, smiled at Midna and ran up the stairs and into the throne room.

As they walked in, they saw the head of a statue, before they looked up and saw Zelda, imprisoned in a Triforce statue, Link rushed forward to get her out, but Midna raised her hand in front of him to signal him to stop. As he looked forward he saw a large figure sitting on the throne, he gulped as he recognized him as Ganondorf.

"Welcome to my castle…" he said coldly, as Link put the Master Sword and the Hylian Shield back on while Ganondorf laughed.

"So you're … Ganondorf?" Midna asked.

When Ganondorf finally stood up, they saw he had a giant sword on him.

"Hm…" Ganondorf said

"I've been dying to meet you." Midna Replied.

"Your people have long amused me, Midna. To defy the gods with such petty magic, only to be cast aside… how very pathetic…" he said before saying.

"Pathetic as they were, though, they served me well. Their anger was my nourishment."

"Their hatred bled across the void and awakened me. I grew deep of it and grew strong again."

"Your people had some skill, to be sure… but they lacked true power." As he paced back and forth he began again.

"The kind of absolute power that those chosen by the gods wield…" While looking up at Zelda before turning back to them.

"He who wields such power would make a suitable king for this world, do you think?" as the Triforce of Power glowed.

"Ha! Such conceit!" Midna replied.

"But if you are one of the chosen holders of power, as you claim… I will risk everything to deny you!" Midna shouted.

"Shadow has been moved by light, it seems… How amusing…"

"Very well… Deny me, then!" he said as he looked up.

"Yes try to deny me… You and your little friend…" Midna rushed forward to protect Zelda, but Ganondorf had other ideas, he gathered a ball of energy and threw it at Link, just as she had gotten ready to protect Zelda, she rushed towards Link and just as she reached them the ball of energy hit both of them sending them away in a column of bluish-purple magic.

Alagaësia

Eragon surveyed the land in front of him with Saphira, his dragon.

"Since the attack on Feinster, we taken every town from the Empire except Dras-Leona, Gil'ead and Urû'baen" he thought. Today they were going to take Urû'baen and crush the Empire. Battle cries were heard as the Varden ran into battle.

"Here we go!" thought Eragon and Saphira as they charged into battle as one, hacking and slashing with sword, teeth and claws, they Empire's soldiers were either joining the Varden or getting killed, when half the soldiers were gone, a huge black shape rose out of Urû'baen, Shruikan, King Galbatorix's dragon, and guess who was riding it, Galbatorix himself, and gathered a ball of energy and fired it at Eragon.

"Brisin-…" the word was never finished as Eragon and Saphira were warped away in a similar manner as Link and Midna were.

Gielinor

Gamerofloz walked though the wilderness, alone, as the dim sunlight shined on his adamant armour and two handed sword. He normally wore more, but he didn't want to lose it if he died.

"Now here we stand with their blood on our hands, we fought so hard now can't we understand, I'll break the seal of this curse if I possibly can, for freedom of every man!" He sung as he walked along.

Two columns of teleport magic dropped a blue dragon, a weird imp thingy and two elves, one in steel armour or something similar and one in a green tunic.

"Uhg…" the one in green was stirring.

"Wh-where am I?, ugh Ganon, magic ball, Zelda, Midna, WAIT! MIDNA!" he shot up and began looking around until he saw the imp thing.

"Midna, Midna, are you okay!" he said shaking her to get her awake.

"I'm awake, Link!"

"Hmm… so the imp and the one in the tunic are called Midna and Link." Gamerofloz said from his hiding spot behind a tree.

"Um… hi?" Gamer said as he walked towards them, however, Link saw him as a potential threat and drew the Master Sword and Hylian Shield.

"If it's a fight what you want, it's a fight you'll get!" said Gamer, seeing this as a challenge. The two adventurers attacked each other fiercely, waking Eragon and Saphira.

"What the?" Eragon asked, brushing his brown hair out of his eyes.

"_Two blondes fighting._" Saphira said before adding.

"_One seems to be an elf._"

"Hmm… interesting" Eragon said now that he could see.

"What the hell do you want with us, why do did you bring us here!" Link shouted angrily, one because Gamerofloz wouldn't tell him why he was here, two because they were on par.

"I don't know! I was just walking through the Wilderness and you two the other elf and the dragon show up!"

"Wait, what?" Link turned around to see Eragon and Saphira watching the fight.

"So… are you two stopping or going to keep going?" Eragon asked.

"STOPPING! HAPPY!" The two blondes turned and yelled at him.

"Okay… so do either of you know what happened?"

"No, all I remember was Ganondorf launching a massive ball of energy at me and then I was here." Link replied.

"Yeah, it was nothing any of the magic I've ever seen." Midna added in.

"Hm… Saphira and I were hit with magic like that." Eragon said.

"Well I was just walking though the wilderness and you four showed up in two beams of teleportation magic." Gamerofloz replied.

"So someone in this world did it." Eragon said.

"Yes, that would be about right, but wait, I don't know who all of you are." Gamerofloz replied.

"I'm Link of Hyrule." Link said.

"I'm Midna of the Twilight Realm." Midna added.

"I'm Eragon of Alagaёsia." Eragon said.

"_I am Saphira of_ _Alagaёsia._"

"OK! So now we know each other, we can work on getting you back, let's go to Varrok."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Gamerofloz, LOZ is owned by Nintendo, The Inheritance Cycle is owned by Christopher Paolini, Runescape is owned by Jagex LTD. And I own none of the songs that appear in this fanfiction.

Gielinor

Our heroes walked though the wilderness, as Gamerofloz was looking for something.

"So what are we looking for again?" Eragon asked.

"The wilderness ditch, after we leave that we can get to Varrok and then to Lumbridge, which is my hometown." Gamer replied.

"Hey! Something's up ahead!" Midna said, flying back toward the group

"Hm… Yeah, that's the wilderness ditch." Gamerofloz said, running to it.

"And… JUMP!" Gamer said as he jumped across the ditch and sat down, waiting for the rest. Saphira and Midna came across first as they could fly, then Link and Eragon followed by jumping across the ditch.

"See, that's how it's done." Gamerofloz said, standing up.

"_So, where do we go now?_" Saphira said.

"This way, come on!" Gamerofloz said, running down a road.

"Well… we better follow him." Link said, running after Gamer, followed by Midna, Saphira and Eragon.

"Huh, oh about time you two elves turned up." Gamerofloz joked, getting ready to run again, but instead copped a blow from Link.

"I'M A HYLIAN!" He yelled, trying to hit Gamerofloz again but missed.

"If you two start fighting again, I will kill you both." Eragon stated coldly.

"Ok, let's go into the city." Gamer said as he ran though the gates and into the city. Link and Eragon's first impressions of this city was that it was quite big and very busy, with people lighting fires everywhere and running though the city.

"Hang on a second, I just need to get something for the bank." as Gamerofloz ran away the four travellers asked each other the same question.

"What kind of a name is Gamerofloz?"

"Hey guys, I'm back" Gamerofloz said as he walked toward the group, but they never saw him like this, instead of just his armour and two-handed sword, he now had a light green cape with a dark green cross on it and the top was completely dark green with his sword strung across his back, he had vambraces with a spike jutting out just over his fist, one that went a quarter way down his arm but was slanted upward and two small spikes on the sides, they also had a red trim at the back. He also wore boots that had a red belt near the top with yellow trim on either side of the belt. On the tips of the boots was a large spike and on the sides near the back of the boots there were three spikes each side.

"What's the matter, you look like something big has happened."

"Well, you pretty much changed your entire attire." Eragon said.

"GAMER!" a voice yelled out from nowhere, they all looked toward the source of the voice, it turned out to be a person in armour like Gamerofloz's, but it was blue and he had a long sword and shield of the same colour.

"And we played the first thing that came to our heads…" Gamerofloz sung, before the stranger continued.

"It just so happened to be the best song in the world, it was the best song in the world…" before they finished together with.

"And it saved our buts!"

"Joshatron 2! No time no see, buddy" he said as he ran up and put Joshatron 2 in a headlock and dragging him along.

"Can you not do that!' he said tossing Gamerofloz's arm off him.

"Aw… sorry!" before a more female voice yelled out.

"And he said, be you angels?" as the two friends turned around they yelled out.

"And we said, NAY! We are but men… ROCK! Ahhh, ahhh, ahhh-ah-ah, Ohhh, whoah, ah-whoah-oh!"

"OH! It is you guys!" the stranger said.

"Oh, hey big sis!" Gamerofloz said.

"Hey Danceluva9" Joshatron said to the girl, as Eragon and Link (Midna was in Link's shadow and Saphira was flying around up in the sky so they wouldn't attract too much attention) got a closer look at the girl, she had armour like Joshatron, but she held a two handed sword like Gamerofloz, but it was blue, she wore a blue cape that was frayed and had gloves like Gamer and all up looked like a female version of Gamer.

"Yep, certainly related." Link whispered to Eragon.

"You to are always together…" Danceluva 9 said.

"OH! That reminds me, Gamer, I found something interesting around the Stronghold of Player Safety!" Joshatron said getting ready to run.

"Wait for us!" Gamer and Dance yelled, trying to catch up to him.

"We better follow them." Link said, running off.

"_Saphira, follow us, you may be able to land somewhere._" Eragon told Saphira, as he ran off.

A few seconds later, after they had got to the Stronghold of Player Safety, they saw what Joshatron wanted them to see. A black wolf that had a white chest was wandering around.

"Hm… interesting…" Danceluva 9 said.

"But his level…" Joshatron 2 added.

"Is a noob level, 22 it not that high."

"Wait what level?" Eragon questioned .

"oh, right, we use magic to identify how strong something is, and it's given a level, I'm level 36, Joshatron's 26 and Dance is 25, our armour is a rough indicator of our level as well."

"I see…"

"Wait a second, it's not attacking, these are normally aggressive." Dance said

"Hm… not sure…" Gamerofloz replied. Then the wolf disappeared.

"WHAT THE! IT JUST DISAPPEARED" Joshatron screamed. (**The narrator just established that…**)

"Don't care."

"Relax it's just in my inventory, nothing to worry about." Gamerofloz said, a little confused on how something that large could fit in his pack.

"It's getting dark." Link stated, glancing up at the sky.

"OH CRAP!"

"We're not gonna make it, we're not gonna make it!"

"Relax, guys I have a hatchet and a tinderbox, we can spend the night out here."

"Food Joshatron…" Gamer questioned.

"I've got some soup." Link said, solving their problem.

"Yum, this soup's better when it's hot!" Link replied, happy that he had eight bottles of Yeto and Yeta's soup.

"Better when hot, you mean you eat it cold?" Eragon exclaimed, surprised that anyone could eat food this good cold.

"Well, there isn't a whole lot of fire in Snowpeak, even in Yeto's mansion, only the pot which he cooks the soup in, so you can't keep it warm."

"Ohhh." They didn't talk for a while until a black square rose from the ground and another and another until a whole lot of little black squares rose from the ground.

"Not again!" Link yelled horrified, before he turned into a grey wolf with blue eyes.

"_What's happening?_"

"_Relax it just an effect of the Twilight Realm, although the Master Sword should have stopped this._" Wolf Link said, before Midna landed on his back.

"Just old times eh, wolf boy?" Midna whispered to Link who responded with a growl.

"Um… why is he a wolf, where are Dance and Joshatron and why are we not like Link?" Gamerofloz asked, wanting answers fast.

"well… all we can say is you two are like Link, but don't change, and that city is in trouble" Midna said, pointing toward Varrok

"Your friends have become spirits and aren't aware of a lot, they can't see us."

"_They're scared_" Wolf Link said and Saphira relayed to the others.

"We should get going, we have a town to save." Gamerofloz said, running off with Eragon, Saphira, Wolf Link and Midna following. As they entered the city, they were all horrified, buildings were burning, and spirits were hiding everywhere.

"_HOLY CRAP!_" Saphira shouted mentally, surprised as they looked forward and saw… a long black robe, a yellow balaclava, and a blue face with two yellow beady eyes…

"Zant! You're still alive?"

"You thought you could be me, you were wrong, hahahahahahahahaha!" of course Zant was laughing so hard he wasn't focusing and Link could transform back as Zant returned to his insane state.

"She's fat, she's round, she bounces all around, sheeeeeeeeeeeee's Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiidna" Zant said jumping near there faces as Midna looked ready to do what she did before.

"If he does that again, I'm gonna stab him." Gamer said, Link and Eragon seemed to agree, because they drew their weapons,

"Haha- OW!" Zant cried, clearly in shock that he had been stabbed in the face three times.

"W-well I'm n-not s-st-tayin-ng with t-this cut, s-so s-see ya" Zant said as he teleported out, and as was the source of twilight, it went as well.

"_We should go back._" Saphira suggested, before taking off before she was seen.

"Hey did you see what happened we went like clear n' stuff, it was scary." Joshatron 2 said.

"Eh, who cares." Dance said

"Thanks guys, but we are going to have to leave soon." Gamerofloz said, placing the same wolf from before on the ground.

"I think I'm going to call him Barney." Gamer said, the wolf seemed to like that name and followed Gamer around.

As our trio walked to the bank in the city of Varrok, Eragon brought up an interesting question.

"Link, what happened to Zant that made him insane, you said something about him being dead?"

"Well, Zant, with help from Ganondorf, usurped the Twi throne and the Hylian one, infected our land with Twilight, forced me on this quest, and annoyed the heck outta me, when I versed him as the boss of the palace of Twilight, I stunned him and Midna stabbed him with her hair. We watched as he popped like a balloon, however he did seem to be burnt, and his armour was missing, so he may have taken damage" Link replied before whispering something to his shadow.

"And… guys… Midna is the true ruler of twilight" Link whispered very quietly to them.

"So she pulled you into this." Eragon replied.

"Yep."

"Okay guys we're here." Gamerofloz said walking into a building like the one before. When Gamerofloz walked out he looked no different from before.

"What, no big change sequence this time?" Link said sarcastically.

"No, I just got some stuff, let's go." Gamerofloz replied before walking toward the Wilderness.

As they walked up to the spot where they met first Gamerofloz inspected the area.

"Hm… the residue here should be enough…" Gamer said, slightly concerned.

"What residue?" Eragon questioned.

"Magic residue."

"_I can sense it as well._"

"But what does this have to do with anything?" Link asked, not being able to feel it at all.

"My sword… it is different from everyone else's, it can tear the fabric of space, I can travel to other dimensions, however, I need a lot of magic residue."

"Oh" the six of them didn't talk for a while… until a large explosion was heard, Barney cowered, while the other five looked in its direction, only to see three cities burning.

"CRAP! Lumbridge, Varrok and Falador, attacked all at once, how… and I was so FRIGGEN close too!"

"Close to what?" Midna asked.

"Opening a portal to Alagaёsia, as it's closest to here."

"Guys, were have a slight detour." Link said, determination flooding his voice.

**One cliffy, god knows how many angry readers, ah well, the Gielinor ark is almost finished, so we can move over to what most of you came to see Alagaёsia and Hyrule.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, this is the end of the Gielinor ark**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Gamerofloz

Gielinor

Gamerofloz was sprinting far ahead of the other five, due to anger over his homeland being destroyed, but slowed down as they reached the wilderness ditch. They all jumped it at once and sprinted toward Varrok. As they entered, they saw the whole town was destroyed, people near death lying everywhere, and in the town square, a large procession of people wearing Zamorak armor were praying to a priest up front.

"Zamorakians" Gamerofloz spat, before he heard a weak voice say.

"Please sir, can you spare some food" a young boy looked up at Gamerofloz's group, and began shaking.

"I'm sorry, but all my foods in my bank safe."

"Then it's probably gone."

"What are you talking about?" The young boy was about to reply when a loud shout came from the bank.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T OPEN IT?"

"I-i-it-its l-l-loc-c-cked w-with a-a p-pin a-a-an-nd s-sea-a-al-e-ed w-with m-m-ma-ag-i-i-ic"

The other voice said clearly frightened by the experience. Gamerofloz, Eragon and Link burst into the bank, to see a Zamorakian harassing a bank teller.

"I don't think so!" Gamerofloz attempted to charge him, but the Zamorakian Knocked him away with one sword slash.

"Heh, what a weakling"

"I've got more power than you!" Gamerofloz yelled, and then jumped into a zone blocked off by debris, so the Zamorakian couldn't reach him, whipped out a staff and fired several fire bolts.

"Heh, is da wittle melee pwre weak?" Gamer taunted.

"I always thought you had potential, Rinku, I didn't think you had this much"

"WH-what! How do you know that name?" Gamerofloz yelled at the man.

"Of course, of course, you would forget me."

"WHO. ARE. YOU!"

"You forgot your dear old friend Charles, what a shame; of course, you may call me Zamorak_awesome332 now"

"Let me guess, they blackmailed you in?"

"No. I joined willingly" he said.

"Dip" Gamerofloz replied, rushing him.

"GAH! Crap!"

"DIE! DIE! DIE! AND DIE!" Gamerofloz said, repeatedly slashing him

"Oh yeah, and this for trying to get into my bank account!" and stabbed his sword directly through his heart.

"Whoa, you're insane when you're angry" Eragon remarked as Gamerofloz walked out of the bank with blood covering him.

"Yep."

As they walked closer to the people before, the people noticed them and they heard one yell out.

"Hey! It's those wanted warriors!" The mob then pulled out rune scimitars and charged at the group of six. Gamerofloz, Link and Eragon all pulled out bows and some arrows; however Link also pulled out a bomb, and stuck it on his arrow, making a bomb arrow,

"FIRE!" Gamerofloz yelled, releasing his arrow, Link unleashed his bomb arrow on the crowd as well, hoping to hit a few, however, as Eragon released his shouted something, as the arrow tip burst into flames.

"_BRISINGR!_" Eragon yelled as he let his arrow fly. Gamerofloz's Arrow must have hit something important, because an explosion occurred, blasting several people away, Link's bomb arrow worked the way he wanted, blowing several people up. Eragon's arrow did the most damage, as it ripped through the crowd, setting several people on fire, as well as killing some. All three then rushed in with their swords, Saphira with her teeth and claws, Midna with her hair, and Barney with his teeth as well, killing most of the Zamorakians, but leaving some to crawl away, with missing legs or arms before heading for the castle.

As they reached the castle, they saw someone sitting there, with crimson armor made of a rare metal made by the dragonkin shining bight, with a Longsword of the same metal by his side.

"Ah, so you came…" he said.

"So? It's our job." Link said.

"But you stand in the way of our masters, so you must be removed… HAVE AT YOU!" He shouted, standing up and unsheathing the longsword.

"Bring it." Gamerofloz said, charging in with his two-handed sword. Followed by Link, then Eragon who hovered above the ground riding on Saphira, with his bow ready. The man swung his sword, and Link and Gamerofloz dodged it by seconds.

"Melee is weak to magic!" Gamerofloz shouted, launching a fire bolt.

"_BRISINGR!_" Eragon shouted, picking up on Gamerofloz's hint. A ball of flame erupted from his hand at struck the man. Link then stood back, pulled out the ball and chain and stated swinging it around, then threw it at the man, who got hit by it and fell down.

"Ow!" He said. Gamerofloz then ran up and hit him. Gamerofloz's sword suddenly glowed brightly, and when it stopped it was a light blue.

"Rune!" Gamerofloz shouted happily, the continued to attack the man, Link followed suite, the Eragon, Saphira, Midna and Barney. Eragon pulled out Brisingr as Saphira did backflip in the air. She rushed to the man and Eragon cut his head off, but the man swung his sword at the same time, slashing Gamerofloz.

"Woah!" Gamerofloz said as he fell over after being hit. He swiftly recovered, then realized something.

"Hang on, the guy just said "masters." Does that mean there is more than just Zamorak? Because I haven't seen any Mahjarrhat running around…"

"That's not important right now, we need to stop Zamorak! Or have you forgotten about your hometown already?" Link said.

"I was just pondering something. But that doesn't matter now. Lumbridge isn't too far from here, if we run, we may make it in three minutes.

Meanwhile, in Lumbridge.

Zamorak glared at Gamerofloz's parents. "**WHERE IS HE?**"

"W-We D-D-Don-n-n't k-know" Gamerofloz's mother said

"**TELL ME, OR EVERYONE IN THIS PITIFUL VILAGE DIES!**"

"I don't know, and neither does my wife! Now leave us alone!" Zamorak responded to this by knocking down the old hut that Gamerofloz's parents lived in. Gamerofloz's father pulled out an abyssal whip and began attacking Zamorak at lightning-fast speed in retaliation; however, it did little to no damage.

"H-How? This is supposed to be a fast and powerful weapon"

"**I AM FROM THE ABYSS, MORTAL! THE WEAPONS FROM THERE DO NOT HARM ME!**" With this Zamorak lunged forward, skewering Gamerofloz's father and mother in one fell swoop. He then reverted to his half human form, with some of his followers, dragging the bodies to the castle.

Shortly after, just outside of Lumbridge.

"There's the castle! Keep moving!" Eragon shouted. At that second, Gamerofloz stopped dead, Eragon and Link followed his gaze up to two people, a man and a woman on two stakes.

"What. The. Heck?" Gamerofloz said.

"What is it?...Oh… Oh dear…" Eragon said.

"**HAHAHAHA! SO HE COMES! ALONG WITH HIS LITTLE FRIENDS! SHAME YOU WILL DIE NOW!**" Zamorak shouted from the top of Lumbridge castle. He jumped from the top of the castle, and shifted into his demon form.

"**READY** **TO JOIN YOUR PARENTS? GWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!**" Gamerofloz didn't respond. He stood still for a second, then said,

"Big mistake." He immediately charged at Zamorak, focused all his hate into one strike, then swung at Zamorak's leg with all the strength he had. Blood seeped out of the wound and Gamerofloz yanked his sword out then smashed Zamorak over and over. Small cuts appeared wherever Gamerofloz hit. Link and Eragon finally pulled out their weapons and joined in the fray as Saphira prepared to swoop Zamorak. Midna and Barney hid. Well, Barney scampered ages ago and Midna went to catch him, then dragged him into hiding. The next second, a cannonball smashed into the ground near Link. The Zamorakians were fining the castles cannons! Everyone doubled the assault and Midna began helping by catching cannonballs and hurling them away. The next second, a cannonball hit the ground and a crunch was heard followed by Gamerofloz's shout of pain.

"Damn. Missed." Midna said.

Zamorak heard this and moved in for the kill. As he raised his arm, Gamerofloz had a moment of insight.

"Guthix, PROTECT ME FROM MELEE!" A green haze surrounded Gamerofloz as Zamorak's arm smashed down, but the shield did its job and the blow was deflected. But Gamerofloz then fell unconscious has the shield disappeared. Link pulled out something he had been saving, but had to use it now. He pulled out two small orbs of light.

"Sols, Infuse this holy blade with light!" The Master Sword blade glowed bright, then returned to normal. Link then stabbed Zamorak with the sword and a noise like something searing was heard, followed by an explosion. Zamorak was no more.

Two days later…

Gamerofloz had begun the transport ritual for Alagaёsia. Since the attack Gamerofloz had to get new armor because of the cannonball, so he got more powerful armor, the same kind as his sword.

"Alright, the process is almost done. Do we have everything, unfortunately also those damned potions?" Gamerofloz said.

"yeah" Link replied. At that point, the portal opened. It looked like a tear in the fabric of space. Gamerofloz jumped in, followed by Barney, Midna, Link, Eragon and Saphira.


	4. I'll be back!

I've been away for a while. I don't know if anyone still pays attention to this, or if it's been left for dead. Anyway, looking back on this story, I feel I can do so much better with it. So I decided to wait for the 4th Inheritance cycle book, and then start this story from scratch. I'll also completely rebuild Gamerofloz's world, as when I grew out of Runescape it felt a little weird to be writing about. So it will be a world of my own creation, with various games and manga for reference. I leave this story up until then.

So, look forward to a new story sometime!


End file.
